vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Original= |-|SMT IV= Summary Michael is the Seraph of Fire and the highest ranked of YHVH's servants. His mystical weapon is said to be able to turn aside any other blade it locks arms with. He was originally not one of the Seraphs, but was awarded his rank for agreeing to lead his lord's armies against the rebellious Lucifer. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Michael, He Who is Like God Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Likely at least Billions of Years Old (As old as Lucifer) Classification: Archangel, Seraph, Herald Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Subjective Reality (All humans half-demons and former humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences. Created a false version of YHVH after going insane), Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Nonexistence Erasure (Far stronger than characters capable of destroying and harming pure nothingness, as well as nonexistent beings), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Michael is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods infinitely inferior to Michael are capable of creating entire Universes as extensions of their beings in the Expanse, and freely manipulating them as they please), Life and Death Manipulation (Capable of instantly killing comparable foes with death-based spells such as Hamaon and Omni-Dimension), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Mind Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshipping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans), Power Nullification (Can completely nullify all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja, and Negates all enemy buffs and his ally debuffs with Silent Prayer), Petrification (Transformed Zayin into stone), Energy Manipulation, Energy Draining (Cuts enemy health by 1/2 or 1/4 with Violet Flash), Healing / Resurrection, Attack Reflection (Reflects Physical Attacks with Tetrakarn, Reflects Darkness Attacks with Repel Dark), Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth and Wind), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Capable of vastly increasing his own powers while greatly diminishing that of opposing foes, being capable of making someone stronger than him into his equal or a weakling. Raises Strength with Tarukaja, Boosts his Magical Power by 30% with Mana Surge, Inflicts enemies with brand/bind/panic/sleep/sick/poison with Lamentation, Renders enemies unconscious with Hamaonn and Multi-Dimension, Triples magical power with Mind Charge, Negates all debuffs with Dekunda, Raises strength by 2.5 with Power Charge), Resistance Negation (Can cast almighty attacks which bypass all magical defenses and resistances, and can pierce through resistances to Fire Attacks with Inferno of God), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Michael is the highest angel in the Heavenly Hierarchy, and is by far the strongest of the Four Cardinal Archangels who lead God's army, being superior to both Raphael and Uriel to the point where he could do battle with Aleph immediately after he had defeated both of them simultaneously, although despite his position, he is still vastly weaker than Avatars of YHVH such as Kagutsuchi and Metatron) Speed: Immeasurable (Demon Gods and Angels exist beyond time and physics altogether, and can even have universes as extension of their selves) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiverse level+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: His Spear Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Sword Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Concept Users Category:Void Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings